


A Special Question

by Cats_Tophat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Tophat/pseuds/Cats_Tophat
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara have been by each others sides since high school and even though it's been 7 years since those golden youth days, the couple seem to unbreakable. The only thing to do now is to seal the deal.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Special Question

"Line up! The attraction is about to open. Please wait patiently for your wristbands"

Shadows of the naked branches lined the avenue, leading up to the park, for the sun did not stop to shine even during the winter blast. The pathway was populated with shivering people, wrapped up warm in scarves and woolly hats, shuffling their feet forward in tiny steps. They sigh while looking at their phones, even if they congregated in a small group of friends.

All except for one couple.

The perfect duo, if you don’t mind me being biased.

The two men were hidden in the line, luckily nearer to the front than most others due to some careful preparation. They were waiting for the Winter Wonderland to finally open as they were currently on a cute date together.

“Daichi! It’s so cold!” The former Karasuno captain looked back watched his boyfriend jog rather enthusiastically on the spot. He shook his head and approached him. “I feel like I’m freezing in place when I stand still.”

“Maybe doing your buttons up all the way would help." Stretching his arms out, Daichi pulled both sides of Suga's jacket and slipped the glossed mahogany wooden buttons through each slit before popping his hood so that the silver locks were only seen at the front. Just as he was going to step back, Suga quickly responded by grabbing his arm back closer to him, interlocking their fingers in a protective grip. Daichi panicked a bit at the public intimacy but soon calmed down as he felt his boyfriend caress each crevice of his fingers.

“Just a little longer. Your hands are warm.” Usually, the brunette would scold him lightly for being so cheeky all of the sudden but maybe the festive spirit dampened his usual fiery blaze the embarrassed him so easily.

“Fine… But only until we get to the entrance.”

____________________________________________

Under the candy-floss dotted sky, giant structures stood such as the rollercoasters and the mighty Ferris wheel, but it’s only when you have the chance to step inside into the wonderland, that you see what makes the whole attraction so magical.

The people.

Kids sit down on the frost-covered benches next to their mommies and daddies, carrying their sweet treats in their arms, running their parents’ bank accounts dry whenever they see something that’s unusual and lights up. The adults look into their empty purses and wallets and sigh deeply as the multicoloured illuminating light from the toys only highlight their regret but it soon washes away when seeing the bright giddy smiles on their bundle of joy’s faces. They simply go back to holding their children's hands and resume indulging into that bitter yet chocolate mocha that they've spent so little on to compensate.

Kiosks and booths were open, selling various information such as creatively designed maps with accurate drawings of each attraction. The cafe next to it sends it a sweet aroma of roasted chestnuts, along with the chit chat of the 'nine to five-hour' workers, gossiping about the latest rumours in the office.

Sugawara gazed around, taking in the merry scene. "Daichi, hurry up! If we don't go now, then we'll have to wait for more to get on the rides."

"I know. I know. I'm coming." Trotting behind, Daichi quickened his pace to stand next to Suga; he was busily loosening the pink wristband that was currently giving his skin a dark red mark. "They tightened the band so much. My hand isn't going purple right?"

Suga giggled to himself, hand on his mouth and hunched over.

"What's so funny?"

" I remember you complained about that the last time we were here. I mean...You even asked for a warm towel from the cafe over there."

“I’m surprised you remember that.” The two males began to walk again, crushing snow beneath their feet.

“What other anecdotes am I supposed to say when we get invited to parties? Why did you want to come here again anyway?”

Daichi flinched. He prolonged his response by rattling his hands in his pocket so that his fingers gracing on a tiny velvet box as if he was checking if it was still there.

It was true that the two of them have been to this wonderland in the past. Their first date. It was on a cold Saturday, a day after a thick blanket of white snow cascaded on roads and street corners. Aside from the last autumn leaves hanging on the trees and the snow labyrinth of trampled pathways, the only other significant change was Sugawara’s hair which was neatly glossed upwards for the special occasion.

He looked dashing and a crimson cheeked Sawamura wholeheartedly agreed. The rest of the day they spent drinking hot chocolate and cuddling, leaning against the gates of the park. It was simple yet intimate but this time it wasn’t going to be a replica of that perfect date.

It was going to be a date that will never be forgotten.

The date where he first proposes to Suga.

At the thought of his smiling husband- to- be, it triggered a smile on Daichi himself.

“Just for old times.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

The two males spent the rest of the evening with prizes in one hand and each other’s hands intertwined as they walked around, admiring the bright flashing lights and shrieks of children’s laughter while spinning around on those gigantic teacups.

“Thanks for getting me this.” Daichi ruffled Suga’s air playfully while holding up a snow globe that had two bears hugging in the centre while sitting in a pear tree. You can only get those kinds of things at carnivals, it seems. “You really are good at those booth games.”

“Well if it wasn’t for volleyball, I would have pursued grabbing plastic ducks on a hook and bobbing for apples,” Sugawara joked. His laughter seemed to have a seismic effect on the brunette as he bit his lip and ran off in front to avoid to be teased by his boyfriend.

“Oi Don’t just runoff.” Suga attacked him from behind by giving him a bear hug, digging his face into Daichi’s back. “Is everything alright? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Daichi studied his face and sighed. Throughout the evening, he was trying to find or even create an opportunity to propose to his wonderful boy.

Once when they were sitting down on the outskirts that were lined with wooden benches. He cleverly placed the ring on the bottom on Suga’s churro, so that when he munches down on it, he will see it and then BAM! Proposal. Instead… just as Suga grabbed on to the churro, the ring slipped off immediately due to the caramel syrup that encased it. Luckily, Suga didn’t realise the idle plan and carried on eating his sugary snack.

“What’s wrong Daichi? Don’t you like churros?”

The second time occurred when they were playing the infamous ‘catch the robotic fish using a fishing rod’ …game. Beforehand, Daichi asked the man running the stall to place the ring on the toy puppy, knowing how much Suga loved dogs and would definitely pick that as his prize.

Definitely.

“Sir! CAN I HAVE THAT MONKEY PLEASE?!?”

“W-why do you want the monkey all of the sudden???”

“He’s holding his banana as if it’s a telephone. It’s comedy gold, silly!”

Daichi turned his head in disbelief, gaping his mouth open, watching the ‘stall-tender’ hesitate, trying to persuade the silver-haired to pick the cute puppy instead.

But the male was determined to get the banana phone monkey.

Watching his boyfriend, stroll off with his prize, the elderly man handed Daichi back the ring and gave him an apologetic smile.

Good luck with it all, bud.

After two failed attempts and so little time left, most people would try again on another day but Daichi was determined to prosed in this specific place on this specific day.

“Ferris wheel!”

“Hmmm?” Suga lifted his head up only for his shoulders to be held by Daichi’s energetic grip, rattling his body about the place.

“We have just enough time to go on the Ferris wheel! Remember that was the last thing we did on our first date as well.”

“Yeah. But it’s going to close in a few minutes. It’s all the way on the other side of the park. Let's just head home. We’ll never make it in time.”

“Not if we don’t run.”

_______________________________________________________

The elaborate jet black wheel stood near the back of the winter park. The spindle lit up a harlequin of vibrant colors,making the decadent sky surrounding it more inky for the cosmic embrace above.

It was magnificent.

The couple managed to ride the wheel before it closed for the day.

As the wheel turned to move upwards into the midnight sky, Suga watched the city become smaller every minute as the warm light from streetlamps became pockets full of stars along with the cars that resembled rocket shooting stars. He took some pictures of the scene and began to text away on his phone.

Daichi bit his lip "Suga?"

"Hmmm?" Sugawara turned back around and placed his phone in pocket , to see his boyfriend standing ominously. "What's the wrong Daichi? We managed to get on the ride. Come watch with me."

"There's something I wanted to do but I haven't had had the chance to ... until now." Witnessing his boyfriend kneel down on his right leg, Suga widened his eyes and stepped back in disbelief.

Is this actually happening?

Daichi registered the shock on his face before Suga had the chance to hide it and compose himself despite the fact inside, he was dying from contentment.

He noticed that the ride was nearly over and began to say his speech.

"Sugawara Koushi, you are the definition of happiness in my eyes and I never pictured my life from now on without you by my side." Daichi's voice was sweet like vanilla pudding, full of rich tones and genuine emotions. "We've been through so much since our days in high school and college and think there's no other way to justify my love for you other than this..."

Suga's smile was bigger than it ever was before. His eyes lit up and his legs couldn't stop moving as if he was listening to imaginary fairy tale music.

Daichi's cheeks grew scarlet, fumbling his hands in his leather pocket but his smile soon dropped. He rattled his hands for roughly for he couldn't feel the velvet box that protected the sacred ring.

"Uhhh Daichi?" The silver-haired male watched his boyfriend amid his complete panic.

Standing up on his two feet, Daichi began to empty his pockets, so that the two sleeves were inverted.

Sawamura acknowledged that the ride was coming to completion and the last group of people were waiting to ride but that didn't stop him from raising his voice.

"DAMMIT! You have to be kidding me? I lost the ring. Great. Perfect. Of course, this would happen."

"Daichi, keep your voice down. It's really okay!"

"Of course, you think it is! You've been skipping around with your banana phone and your oreo- covered churros and I've been so stressed, that I forgot to have fun with you! And just when I got the chance, I lose the ring like the idiot I am!"

The carriage doors opened automatically before Daichi stormed out, looking down while Suga chased after him, calling his name in a desperate tone. The poor man in charge of the Ferris wheel thought the couple was unsatisfied with the ride.

It was rare for Daichi to lose his cool. He has always been the type of person to reason his way out of misery, saying that things happen for a reason and there's always be multiple opportunities to try again.

Though, tonight he just felt very overwhelmed.

"You're not an idiot. I thought it was sweet. It's just unfortunate. But I'm serious. It's all okay... so please stop running." Urgency surged through Suga. He raced towards Daichi and grabbed him before he could escape from his grasp. He was being dragged by the brunette, hoping that friction will have a seismic effect and make them halt. "Daichi! Please. Just look up!"

"Hey hey, Captain what's with the tempered face?"

Daichi unconsciously gazed up; nostalgia overflowed his senses as he saw Tanaka and Noya waving at him with that foolish grin of theira, wrapped up warm in winter coats...

as well as everyone else.

The former Karasuno team was standing before him in a straight line. The first years were holding up various Mikasa volleyballs, holding back the temptation to play with them.

Daichi was bewildered. "Why... why are you guys here?"

"I called them. " Suga walked past him and stood in front of the line. "I told you everything will be okay... Kinoshita, the music."

There was something about the way Kinoshita played the violin so elegantly that stopped everyone around them in their tracks and guide their attention to the magical moment that was unfolding.

As the rubato melodies sang through the hollow wooden chest of the string intrument, Suga walked up and kissed Daichi's hands.

"I'm sorry if this isn't how you expected tonight to be like. I just wanted to add on from what you were saying on the Ferris wheel. I, too think life has become better ever since I met you. Sure, we had some rough times, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. There's no other person I'd rather spend my life with. That's why I must ask you this..." It was soon Sugawara's turn to duck on to his knee while the first years stepped forward.

They span the volleyballs around to spell out a phrase most people want to hear in their lifetime.

Will

you

marry

me?

Daichi's hazelnut eyes glistening before he glanced down to see Sugawara holding out a beautiful diamond ring. At that moment every nerve in Daichi's body and the brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a wholeheartedly tangible way.

The violin stopped.

It was a big decision but one of the easiest decisions he ever made.

He didn't say anything. He simply slipped the ring on and kissed Suga's pink lips, pulling him up so that he was standing again, making the kiss more passionate and memorable. People from the outside started to clap while their perky teammates started to cheer and wolf-whistle, jumping up and down, only to hear the words that seal the deal.

"You stupid idiot. Of course I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic I've posted on A03 and even though the system is very complicating to me, I do hope I did it right. Thank you for reading this. I always thought Daisuga had a cute relationship and I couldn't help but write some fluff for them.


End file.
